¡Ese es mi padre!
by La que escribe
Summary: Buscando (y encontrando) a Mewtwo, me enteré de una particular verdad... ¡él tiene padres!
1. La fan

La fan

Como mucha gente que me conoce sabe, soy una de las tantas fans de Mewtwo, una ferviente admiradora que casi, y por muy poco, roza la demencia. Pero la intención de esta historia no es hablar sobre mi falta de cordura, sino de cómo fue que supe la verdad detrás del pokémon más fuerte del mundo.

Todo comenzó cuando descubrí finalmente el paradero de Mewtwo, después de haberlo buscado durante mucho tiempo. Indagué en pistas varias, me dediqué a revisar cada foro en internet o cualquier cosa que me diera algún indicio sobre su ubicación. Hasta que di con él.

Resulta que, siendo muy obvio, había construido su nuevo hogar justo en la misma isla en donde comenzó todo. Claro, seguramente pensó, a nadie se le iba a ocurrir que estaría en un sitio lógico después de toda la historia que ya conocemos. Pero en fin, ahí estaba, a muchos, muchos kilómetros de la costa.

Era una isla, yo soy tan sólo un humilde fan que trabaja en un local de comida rápida. Jamás he sido entrenador de ninguna clase, ni me he aventurado a la vida loca de uno de ellos. Digo esto porque el primer obstáculo en mi viaje fue el hecho de no saber nadar. Tampoco tenía un pokémon que pudiera ayudarme.

Recuerdo que esa tarde me quedé de pie en la playa, pensando en la manera de llegar a Mewtwo, hacerle un millón de preguntas, pedir su autógrafo y una fotografía para el recuerdo y en fin, todas esas cosas que la persona pide cuando conoce a su ídolo.

Pero ahí estaba yo, ideando una manera de cruzar el océano sin morir y antes de que llegara mi momento. Allá lejos los seagulls parecían burlarse de mí, graznando mientras volaban sobre las olas. Estúpidos pajarracos.

Sin embargo, después de todo, y para no alargarme demasiado en las cosas prácticas de esta historia, me limitaré a decir que al amanecer, tomé uno de los botes de los pescadores, uno que tenían en un rincón y partí hacia la isla.

A los pocos minutos de adentrarme al mar, descubrí porqué mi embarcación estaba en donde la encontré. La madera estaba podrida, el bote era prácticamente inservible. Pero tarde me di cuenta y no había vuelta atrás, tendría que enfrentar a los pescadores por mi robo y no tendría otra oportunidad de llegar a Mewtwo. Eso era lo único que me mantuvo de pie… o flotando.

Estuve horas remando, mis brazos estaban entumecidos, no soportaba la sed y el calor y allí estaban ellos, los malditos seagulls y pellipers, esperando a que muriera para el almuerzo. Pero no, no me rendí, los alejé con el remo y continué mi camino.

Fueron las horas más largas de mi vida, creí que jamás llegaría. A mi alrededor, lo único que existía era el mar, agua y agua que me ahogaría si mi bote no resistía más. Tuve miedo, debo admitirlo.

Pero cuando la esperanza se acaba, cuando uno cree que ya nada vale la pena, ¿qué encuentras por fin? ¡Más seagulls! Esas bestias me venían siguiendo desde la playa, como si no hubiese más comida que yo en todo el mar.

Por un momento, me sentí Tom Hanks y no quería comenzar a hablar con mi remo, así que respiré profundo y seguí adelante. Arriba el sol me quemaba los brazos y mi estómago rechinaba como fiera. Había salido de la costa al amanecer y ya la tarde estaba muy avanzada, pero no daría un paso al costado, eso jamás.

Y finalmente, después de un arduo día remando, vi algo en la línea del horizonte, una pequeña mancha sobresaliendo, que poco a poco fue haciéndose más y más grande. ¡Era un molino!

Me emocioné tanto que remé con más fuerza hasta que toda la estructura fue visible. Allí estaba, la isla por fin y en ella, Mewtwo, sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que yo estaba haciendo por conocerlo en vivo y en directo.

A los pocos minutos por fin llegué a un pequeño muelle, amarré mi pobre balsa (de la que ya quedaba sólo un par de tablas) a una estaca y subí una larga escalera de piedra. Olvidé la sed, el calor, el hambre, todo. Lo único importante es que dentro de la construcción estaba Mewtwo, el pokémon más fuerte del mundo y mi víctima en muchos fanarts y fanfics.

Llegué a la puerta y observé un poco el entorno antes de aventurarme a golpear. La casa no era un palacio como lo conocimos al inicio de la historia de Pokémon, sino que ahora se había reducido considerablemente. Las paredes eran suaves y la forma de la construcción se asemejaba un poco a las viviendas del mundo de Akira Toriyama, con aspecto redondeado, como un perfecto domo. De alguna manera, parecía un conjunto de observatorios espaciales, pero sin el telescopio. Reemplazándolos, había varios molinos que giraban suavemente.

Respiré profundo, estaba frente a la casa de Mewtwo, a punto de conocerlo….

Entonces rápidamente fui y golpeé. Esperé un momento y nada pasó. Lo hice otra vez y otra y otra y parecía que el lugar, a excepción de mí, estaba deshabitado. Di un par de vueltas y llamé a gritos, pateé la puerta y resoplé con enojo. Pero en ese momento escuché un ruido.

Primero fue algo suave, como si algún cuerpo se acercara lentamente; después fueron pasos y ahí casi quedo en coma, de pie en donde estaba. Con claridad alguien estaba abriendo la puerta desde adentro y sentí que se me debilitaban las piernas.

Ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que esos segundos, y no las horas remando, fueron los más largos de mi vida.

Como una película de terror la puerta fue moviéndose, vi un poco de luz desde el interior y después una masa grisácea se interpuso. Ahí estaba Mewtwo, de pie frente a mí, restregándose los ojos como un niño antes de ir a la escuela, tal parecía que llegué a la hora de la siesta. Me miró y yo a él y el único ruido en todo el lugar eran las olas rompiendo a lo lejos.

¡Fue algo tan atemporal! Tal parecía que la vida me dio un momento de no tiempo para que pudiese absorber el instante en que viera a Mewtwo por primera vez.

"¿Quién eres tú?", me preguntó y, con la emoción, no atiné a nada más que dejarme caer de rodillas y mirarlo como si estuviese muriendo (al menos esa fue la expresión de su rostro).

"M-me llamo…me llamo Mirna Gaete, robé un bote, no tomé desayuno, olvidé que hoy debía ir a trabajar, van a descontarme la mitad del sueldo y he remado desde el amanecer para conocerte. Soy… soy tu fan número uno, y aunque no tenga tantos productos o cosas así, poseo toda la intención de serlo."

No sé si en verdad mi disposición física era demasiado patética, pero vi que se rió un poco y después me ordenó ponerme de pie.

"Eres la "fan N° 1" número… vamos, no sé, ¿mil? Por favor, sean más creativos, hagan una reunión, repártanse las membresías, sean ordenados e impongan una lista. ¿Mil personas siendo los número uno? Cualquiera pensaría que no saben contar." No conteste, seguía en el suelo con cara de imbécil (lo sé, sé que mi rostro sólo reflejaba idiotez, estoy… casi segura de eso), así que él continuó. "¿Y qué quieres de mí? ¿Información? ¿Dinero?"

"¡No! Lo único que quiero es… conocerte, un autógrafo, una foto eh… lo que sea."

"Oh…", suspiró con hastío. Su expresión fue como un "oh, vamos, eres la creatividad encarnada". Pero aun así me contestó con un "Está bien."

"..."

"Veo que no eres mala persona, que en realidad no tienes malas intenciones, porque no tienes nada en tu pequeño cerebro humano, así que… no creo que sea peligroso el mantenerte conmigo un rato"

"¡¿En serio?!", grité poniéndome de pie de un salto.

"Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Quieres algo de beber? Agua, té, ¿una taza de café?"

"¿N-no será mucha molestia?"

"Mh, por supuesto que no… no lo creo, adelante, pasa", y me señaló el interior, invitándome.

"Después de usted, aawwww", y me quedó mirando un momento.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Oh, lo siento, un hábito arraigado", y entré para que él cerrara la puerta tras de mí.

En interior de su casa era semejante al palacio que antes había construido en esta misma isla, pero tenía algo que la asemejaba a una de la tan famosa Comarca, aunque mucho más alta claro, es decir, Mewtwo mide dos metros. ¡Yo parezco un hobbit a su lado!

El espacio era amplio y agradable, bien ventilado, aunque muy minimalista en cuando a decoración, sólo lo necesario, como una mesa, un par de sillas, un sofá y en otra habitación, una pequeña cocina. Todo hecho para un habitante y tal vez, alguna visita.

Me dijo que tomara asiento mientras él me preparaba un café, así que le obedecí de inmediato, preparando mentalmente la entrevista que le haría apenas estuviese de regreso. No me importaba el hecho de remar en medio de la noche para volver a mi casa, podía atacarme el mismísimo kraken si se le antojaba, ser reclutada por Davy Jones o lo que fuera, nada eso representaba algo de importancia, había conocido a Mewtwo y eso era suficiente.

Puso las tazas en la mesa y se instaló frente a mí, sorbiendo lentamente de su bebida humeante.

"Preparé mokaccino para ambos, espero que no te moleste"

"De ninguna manera, a mí también me gusta el café mokaccino", así que tomé mi taza y bebí con calma.

"Y bien, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"Bueno… eh… ¿me darías un autógrafo?"

"Mh, está bien", rodó los ojos. "¿Sólo eso?"

"No, no, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas sobre tu vida. Bueno, ahora sé que te gusta el café mokaccino, pero… ¿cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Tu color? ¿Tu estación del año? ¿Tu día favorito?"

"Alto, alto", me dijo, "calma niña, el mundo no va a acabarse ahora. Puedo responder a todo con calma, pero no podremos hablar mucho si dejas de respirar."

"Oh bueno", le dije, pero cuando iba a comenzar otra vez, escuché un ruido desde la cocina. Tal parecía que algo estaba merodeando en el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando pretendía decirle a Mewtwo que tal vez tenia ratas en casa, una mancha rosa voló desde un rincón y vino a parar justo sobre su cabeza.

"¡Mi Freezietwo! ¡Mi tan bello caramelo!", dijo un mew abrazándolo con abnegación. "¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, mi niño! ¡Creo que creciste medio centímetro desde la última vez!"

Él me miró y se sonrojó mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Te dije que no te quería cerca, así que si fueras tan amable, ¿podrías volver por donde viniste y desaparecer en tu agujero?"

"¡¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu madre?!"

"¡¿Madre?!", pregunté y entonces el recién llegado se percató de mi presencia.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Un fan."

"¿Un fan? Te refieres a uno de esos que escriben cosas en esa página… uh… ¿ ? ¿O los que hacen ilustraciones en deviantart? Y en youtube…"

"Sí, sí, todo eso", contestó él con hastío. "Ahora vete, te dije que te alejaras de mí."

"Pero Freezietwo, ¿cómo esperas alejarme de ti? Mi pequeño alienígena", y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

"¡Ya vete! ¡No te quiero cerca!", se alteró él.

"¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Estás enojado otra vez? Eres tan complicado Freezeit…"

"Me llamo Mewtwo!", y se puso de pie para quitársela de encima. "Ahora lárgate, no quiero tenerte aquí, por mí puedes estar a mil millones de kilómetros de distancia."

"Pero no me puedes tratar así, soy tu madre, merezco un poco de respeto."

"¿Respeto? Ha, eso se lo daría a un político, ¡pero jamás a ti! ¡Ahora vete!"

"Pero Free…"

"¡Mewtwo, ese es mi nombre!"

"Por favor…"

"¡YA BASTA!", grité saltando de mi asiento. Ambos me miraron con sorpresa, ya que se habían olvidado de mi presencia para dar cabida a su discusión. "Exijo una explicación de inmediato. ¿Cómo es eso de que este mew es la madre de Mewtwo? Eso… eso no es posible, él no tiene…no, no entiendo"

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Mewtwo, el más frustrado con toda la situación, comenzó a alejarse para pasear por la sala, refunfuñando cosas en un idioma completamente incomprensible. Entretanto el mew… o la mew, ya que era hembra, lo miraba con tristeza.

"Ella se esforzó mucho para venir hasta acá", dijo él desde lejos, señalándome. "Vino porque, como todos, creyó la historia que se conoce de mí alrededor del mundo. Vino con un patético fanatismo para estar con el pokémon clonado más fuerte del mundo." Y eso último lo dijo con voz aguda, moviendo los brazos como si remedara a alguien que detestaba.

"…"

"Tú", le dijo a la mew. "Es tu culpa que ella, junto con otros fans, estén casi venerando una mentira."

"Pero…"

"Los has engañado tanto como me engaste a mí."

"…"

"Así que ahora dile la verdad, adelante, dile lo que soy en verdad, cuéntale la historia de lo que pasó y de cómo armaste todo este castillo de fantasía. Así perderá todo esa "alegría de fan", tomará su bote y jamás volverá"

Entonces él regresó a su asiento, tomó su taza y continuó bebiendo. Luego me miró y se me dirigió.

"Siéntate niña, porque lo necesitarás. ¿Querías saber sobre mi vida? Pues ahora tendrás la verdadera historia de todo, sobre mi madre y, oh cielos, también sobre mi padre. Toda esa historia que no soy capaz de decir… pero ya no lo soporto más."

Con lentitud me senté y esperé a que alguien comenzara el relato. Mewtwo tenía una madre y… ¿un padre? ¿Por qué ella lo llamaba Freezietwo? ¿Alienígena? Me preparé, algo turbio había en el pasado de Mewtwo, algo mucho más oscuro que lo que conocíamos y yo iba a ser el primer fan en enterarme de la verdad.

"La verdad…", dijo él, "es que necesito que así sea, que la verdad se libere, que el mundo sepa quién soy…para poder estar tranquilo. Debo sacar ese pedazo de carne de mi garganta, porque voy a ahogarme."

…..

**Nota de autor:**

**¿Cómo nació esta historia? Ha, me gustaría recordarlo. Sólo sé que, pensándola, me reí sola en la calle y eso no fue bueno para mi intachable imagen pública (ejem ¬¬)**

**Bueno, bueno, hoy decidí dar cabida al completo desvarío mental que hace tiempo estaba haciéndome cosquillas en el lóbulo frontal.**

**Quiero decir que clasifiqué esta historia como un fanfic de Pokémon, cuando en realidad, es un crossover (uh, demasiadas pistas), pero cuando acabe haré lo correcto, ya que quiero mantener la incógnita.**

**Ha, usé mi nombre real, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Por un momento quise crear un seudónimo, pero no se me ocurrió uno bueno y a fin de cuentas era yo la que narraba, así que bien, aquí estoy, remando en medio del Pacífico para encontrar a Mewtwo. Ha, me gustaría verme haciendo eso en la vida real.**

**No sé qué más decir, así que mejor nos dedicamos a esperar los próximos capítulos. Aunque esta no es una historia tan larga como Humanidad o Enfermo-detenido, pero tiene su "toque".**

**PD: Por cierto, si te es obvio quien es el famoso padre de Mewtwo, mantenlo en secreto, no se lo digas a nadie todavía, no queremos arruinar la historia. Gracias.**

**¡Adiosín! (más pistas)**


	2. Papá

Papá

Afuera las olas seguían rompiendo contra el roquerío a orillas de la isla, los wingulls se paseaban por el cielo, tal vez esperándome para acabar con mi vida, la verdad es que no lo sé. La mew, entretanto, se quedó en silencio, al igual que Mewtwo y yo. Él seguía bebiendo su café lentamente, pero se notaba molesto. Yo, en cambio, me quedé en mi asiento, esperando que algo sucediera, a que se me revelara esa verdad tan perturbadora que tenía mi pokémon favorito y… su madre. Me era demasiado difícil pensar en su familiaridad.

Pero ella seguía mirando hacia la pared de fondo, perdida en algún punto lejano que yo nunca descubrí. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de mantenerse así, Mewtwo dejó su taza sobre la mesa y golpeó en la cabeza de la gata rosa con la violencia con la que se trata un balón de futbol. Yo trague saliva ¿Esa era la relación madre- hijo que compartían?

"Ya comienza con la historia, ¿quieres?", le dijo él, sentándose otra vez. "¿O es que acaso crees que esto es como en las películas? ¿Crees que, así, de la nada, el espacio en donde estamos va a fundirse con tus pensamientos y la historia va a contarse sola? Ese es un recurso fílmico, estúpida. Se llama "disolución cruzada"."

"¡Ten más respeto con tu madre!", le gritó sobándose la cabeza.

"Ppfff", resopló él y siguió con su café.

Entonces la mew se volteó hacia mí y respiró profundo antes de comenzar a narrar.

"Lo recuerdo como si…"

"Hubiese sido ayer", irrumpió Mewtwo. "¿Acaso no puedes encontrar una mejor manera de comenzar tu cuento?", pero ella no contestó, sólo se quedó callada unos segundos y pronto habló:

"Heredaste las peores cosas de tu padre."

"¡Agh!", bufó él y se volteó para darnos la espalda a ambas. "¡Claro, como lo conociste tan bien!"

"Bien, como decía", continuó ella, "lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás me atrevería a olvidar al único amor de mi vida."

"Uhg, mermelada de fresa…"

"Él llego desde el cielo en una cosa extraña", continuó con los dientes apretados y en ceño fruncido.

"Ppfff, se llama nave espacial, ¡por favor!", comento él. "Es increíble que tú seas… ugh, "eso" de mí."

"Tu madre, eso soy."

"Pues hubiese preferido que fueras el felpudo de la entrada, así me serías más útil."

"No puedo creer que me humilles así", sollozó ella. "Yo… yo te he pedido perdón miles de veces, he hecho lo posible para que seas feliz y aun así tú…", y rompió en llanto. Se cubrió el rostro con sus pequeñas manos felinas y suavemente fue bajando hasta llegar al piso. Mewtwo, sin embargo, tranquilamente se puso de pie y fue a prepararse otra taza de café.

No pude creer lo insensible que era. Si era su madre o no, poco importaba, el asunto es que estaba hiriéndole sus sentimientos y no se inmutaba para nada, como si tuviese enfrente un papel o una cáscara de plátano.

Entonces me puse de pie también, tomé a la pequeña mew, quien todavía lloraba y le dije fuerte y claro a Mewtwo: "Pedazo de carne con patas, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerle esto?"

Él, que estaba echándole agua a la taza, se detuvo en seco y muy despacio se volteó hacia mí. La mew calló y lo miró, esperando la tormenta en forma de pokémon "clonado", y digo clonado entre comillas porque… bueno, ya no sé lo que era.

Pero esa criatura, clonada o no, dejó su taza y con ojos de fiera carnívora, caminó hacia mí. Tuve miedo, lo admito, es decir, todos sabemos el nivel de los poderes de Mewtwo y, contra mí, sería la batalla entre Goliat y una astilla. Así de lapidario.

Me puse a temblar y sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos y a esperar la muerte. Pensé muchas cosas en ese instante. Recordé que debía comprar leche, que no lavé la ropa, el primer día de clases y el último cumpleaños celebrado en casa.

Esperé y esperé pero nada paso, así que, lentamente, alcé la vista y ahí estaba él, mirándome con una mezcla de enojo, aburrimiento, ganas de estrujar una garganta y diversión (nunca más volví a ver una cara como esa, es una expresión realmente irrepetible). Yo no supe qué hacer, así que me disculpé para mantenerme con vida unos segundo más, pero, en vez de decir algo, se rió con desgano y volvió a la cocina por su café.

"No recuerdo la última vez que alguien se atrevió a hablarme así", dijo. "Pero es divertido ver el rostro de alguien que está a punto de morir por semejante osadía."

"…."

"Te dejaré vivir un poco más", se sentó. "A fin de cuentas, no sería bien visto el hecho de que maté a mi fan número uno…o mil y algo."

"…"

"Siéntate", me dijo y luego se dirigió al otro pokémon. "Tú continúa."

"Es lo que intento", repuso la mew elevándose otra vez, ahora con un gesto desafiante. En tanto yo volví a mi silla y esperé. Ella se volteó hacia mí, respiró profundo y comenzó otra vez la historia.

"Recuerdo que esa tarde yo estaba paseando por el bosque. Era un día hermoso, el viento era suave, el cielo estaba despejado y las nubes parecían bolas de algodón. El río corría claro y rápido y los árboles eran verdes como nunca.

Entonces decidí sentarme en una rama y sentir todo eso un momento, porque…", parpadeó un par de veces mientras se mantenía en silencio. "Ese día, a pesar de todo, me sentía triste". Y su tono expresó claramente esa melancolía. "Me sentía sola, hace mucho tiempo que buscaba algo o a alguien, pero no podía encontrarlo. Los pokémon que conocí sólo estaban conmigo por mi poder, pero nadie me quería de verdad."

"Ha", dijo Mewtwo. "¿Y tú crees que él sí te quiso? Él no es capaz de querer a nadie. Ustedes jamás tuvieron una relación de pareja propiamente tal. Nunca te quiso, ni a ti ni a nadie."

"Tú tampoco", respondió ella y su "hijo" guardó un sepulcral silencio. "Cuando lo vi por primera vez", continuó, "sentí algo que jamás había sentido, algo que nació dentro de mí y que no había sido producido por nada ni nadie hasta ese momento.

Él llegó desde el cielo en una bola de fuego. Yo estaba sentada en la rama del árbol, tratando de alegrarme para estar acorde con el ambiente, pero no podía. De repente miré hacia arriba porque escuché algo que… rompió las nubes, pero apenas alcancé a verlo cuando la bola ya estaba en el río, produciendo un temblor y el terror de todos los pokémon.

Vi un objeto enorme y extraño, así que me mantuve lejos, pero la curiosidad era muy grande. Me escondí tras un arbusto y esperé. El objeto estaba hundiéndose y el humo salía de todas partes, así que pensé que era una de esas rocas del espacio…"

"Meteoros."

"Sí, eso, pero cuando iba a ver la roca más de cerca, algo se movió y después…", se ruborizó, "él salió desde el humo."

"…"

"Él… él…él caminaba con torpeza, tratando de respirar. Apenas lo vi elevarse un poco, porque también podía hacerlo, pude contemplar su cuerpo completamente y… al hacerlo… bueno yo… creo que de inmediato me enamoré."

"Oh cielos", comentó Mewtwo entre dientes. Lo supe de inmediato, iba a ser imposible escuchar la historia completa sin alguno de sus simpáticos aportes. Y acerté.

"Jamás en mi vida mi corazón había latido así, nunca sentí tanto calor en el rostro nunca… oh, Arceus, nunca había experimentado una oleada de amor como esa."

"Ha, usas la palabra "experimentar" y mantienes bastante fluida la narración, pero, graciosamente, no sabes lo que es una nave espacial y un meteoro… sí que estás chiflada."

"Fue simplemente un amor a primera vista", lo ignoró ella, por lo que Mewtwo siguió con su café. El mío se estaba enfriando, pero consideré que sería irrespetuoso beberlo frente a ella. Si hacía lo mismo que hacía su "hijo" para molestarla, podría enfadarse conmigo, así que me resigné a ver como se perdía el calor del café que preparó para mí el pokémon más fuerte del mundo. También era irrespetuosa con él, pero no parecía importarle. "Comencé a temblar y tuve deseos de correr y abrazarlo", continuó ella, "pero no lo conocía, no era un pokémon, no había visto una criatura semejante nunca antes en mi vida. No sabía si era peligroso, si era humano, si era algo de otro mundo, no lo sabía."

"Vamos", dijo Mewtwo, "dile el nombre de mi queridísimo y ausente padre". Ella le contestó con una mirada molesta, instante en el que aproveché para tomar mi taza y beber. No estaba tan frío y eso me alegró.

"Él salió de su nave y regresó al suelo. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba hipnotizada con… todo lo que le perteneciera. Era de color blanco, no como Freezietwo, que tiene algo de gris. Pero era más bajo que él. Ah, y su cuerpo tenía partes metálicas, como su cola y...creo que sus brazos."

"Si lo comparas conmigo, es un enano."

"Pero para mí aun así estaba muy grande. Sus brazos", continuó, "eran fuertes…", suspiró, "sus piernas también. Su rostro era… semejante al de un ser humano, pero aun así me gusto… y mucho."

"Uf, vamos, dile su nombre de una vez por todas. Tardarás todo el día en describir cada una de sus "adorables y apasionantes células", cuando fácilmente puedes decirle su nombre y ahorrar tiempo."

"Espera", dije, "¿lo conozco?"

"Oh, sí que lo conoces, al menos… sabrás de él de una forma aproximada."

"…"

"Si no sabes quién es, tengo internet para que lo veas."

"Yo estoy contando la historia", dijo ella, "¡deja ya de molestar, Freezietwo!"

"Ha, ¿ese nombre no te da una pista?", me dijo él y yo me quedé pensando.

"_¿Freezietwo?"_ hace ya un buen rato que pensaba sobre lo que podría significar eso. Por un momento imaginé que era un apodo tierno, pero luego me di cuenta de que la mew se refería así a Mewtwo y que en ningún instante lo llamó con el nombre que todos conocemos.

_Freezietwo. _Seguía teniendo la terminación "two", que es el sufijo para los clones, o al menos así lo era en la historia de pokémon, pero Freezie… Freezie… Free…¡¿Freezer?!

"No…no puede ser", susurré y Mewtwo asintió lentamente cuando adivinó mis pensamientos.

"Así es niña", confirmó.

"¡¿Free- Freezer es tu padre?! ¿El mismo Freezer que… peleó con Gokú? ¿Ese Freezer?"

"Sí niña, ese Freezer, el mismo que vino a la Tierra y encontró a esta loca de atar enamorada de él, ¿qué tal?"

"P-pero… eso no es posible, es decir, yo vi Dragon Ball en la televisión, no puede ser que sea…"

"Oh, sí", dijo él acomodándose en la silla. "tengo una teoría para eso. Creo, y es sólo una creencia, que una vez que alguien se dedica a crear un universo ficticio en su mente, de alguna manera lo plasma en una dimensión paralela, en donde existen las reglas que el creador ha impuesto en su mundo imaginario. De esa manera Akira Toriyama creó todo el universo de Dragon Ball y éste ha cobrado "vida" en otra dimensión."

"…"

"Cuando termines de escuchar la historia, entenderás a lo que me refiero"

"Entonces, tú estas consciente de que estás aquí por la creación de…"

"¿Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo o algo parecido? Sí, lo sé, sé que este mundo es un reflejo imaginario, que no somos reales, sino un mero producto que ahora vende millones en videojuegos, películas, figuritas de acción, fanarts y fanfics… aunque los últimos no se venden."

"…"

"Y tú de seguro estas aquí por algo torcido, la verdad es que no quiero dar más vueltas en el asunto. Es bastante perturbador saber que eres un objeto narrativo y no algo real, pero sigamos jugando."

"Es como la historia de Unamuno…"

"Sí, ¿también leíste el libro?"

"Sí."

"Vaya, no eres tan tonta como creí". Carraspeé, Mewtwo es un tanto directo en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera pensó que podría molestarme el hecho de que creyera que yo era tonta…

"Pero...¿por qué tú...eres más alto que ambos, es decir, que tus padres?"

"Porque soy magnánimo", me dijo como si fuera una respuesta obvia.

"No entiendo lo que dicen", dijo la mew de repente.

"Lo sé", contestó Mewtwo, "y es mejor que siga siendo así, de seguro te traumarías con semejante verdad."

"Mh… ¿puedo continuar con mi historia?", preguntó ella molesta al ser casi tratada de idiota.

"Por supuesto, trataré de escuchar y no irrumpir. Cuando la niña se entere de la verdad, ya no querrá saber de mí y no volverá, algo bueno para mi vida en paz."

"Yo sigo siendo tu fan", le dije. "no me importa que tu padre sea Freezer o Mr. Popo, siempre seré tu fan, Mewtwo"

"Oh", se vio sorprendido, "¿a pesar de ya no ser el fenómeno clonado que todos conocen?"

"No me importa", contesté y él sólo se arriscó de hombros y esperó a la mew.

"Vamos Rosa, continúa."

"¿Rosa?"

"Así se llama. ¿Qué esperabas, que su nombre fuera mew?"

"El tuyo es Mewtwo."

"Pero el mío es un caso particular"

"En fin", dijo ella. "¿Quién es Mr. Popo?"

...

**Nota del autor:**

**Bien, bien, recuerdo haber dicho que esta historia, por ser de menor duración que otras, iba a publicarse en un tiempo más corto. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, escribiendo esto muuucho después de lo que correspondía. **

**Muy bien, ¿dimensiones paralelas creadas por autores de manga, anime y videojuegos? Menos mal que sólo estaba tomando café cuando lo escribí. ¡Imagina la historia de haber estado consumiendo "otra" cosa!**

**Oh, Arceus, ¿qué clase de inspiración me estás dando?**

**En fin, refiriéndome a lo que escribí de Miguel de Unamuno. Él es el autor del libro "Niebla", en el cual el personaje principal, luego de cosas que no recuerdo totalmente, va a visitar a su creador (el autor) pidiéndole un favor: que lo mate, lo elimine de la historia. Es decir, él tenía conciencia de ser un personaje en la trama de un libro.**

**Para mayor información, busquen en internet, ya que no quiero extenderme demasiado en esto.**

**Juro, ahora sí, publicar con más regularidad, ya que sólo me faltan unas cuantas correcciones para el último capítulo y con eso estaría lista.**

**Y para los que adivinaron quien era el padre de Mewtwo, ¡felicidades! En la próxima parte, él tendrá su participación y espero hacerlo bien, ya que no me he acostumbrado a su personaje tanto como a Mewtwo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Sin más, hasta el nuevo capítulo.**

**Carpe Diem.**


	3. Freezer

Freezer

"Cuando la bola de fuego por fin dejó de echar humo", dijo Rosa, "con mucho cuidado me le acerqué. Estaba decidida: hablaría con él y, tal vez, lograría ser su amiga...o más.

Volé con timidez hacia él, pensando en que, de ser atacada, tendría que alejarme lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, en vez de molestarse con mi presencia, él me miró de pies a cabeza (oh, Arceus, lo que sentí en ese momento fue tan... increíble), hasta que quedamos a muy poca distancia.

"Ho-hola", le dije, "bienvenido a la Tierra". Y no me respondió, sólo parecía analizarme, saber qué era lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, así que, para aclarar sus dudas, me presenté. "Mi nombre es Rosa, soy un mew, un pokémon."

"¿Un pokémon? Y dime ¿qué es eso?", me preguntó con un tono incrédulo.

"Bueno, yo soy uno."

"Interesante", se alejó un poco para observar su..."

"Nave", completó Mewtwo desde lejos. "No es posible."

""Eso, su nave", continuó ella. Estaba preocupado porque tal parecía, ya no servía para nada.

"¿Y tú quién eres?", le pregunté volando a su lado. Creo que no pensaba hacerme daño después de todo. "¿No eres un pokémon? ¿No eres un humano? ¿Qué eres?"

"Que animal más molesto", susurró y me sentí morir, es decir, fue tan triste ser tratada así. Pero luego se volteó y me miró otra vez, ahora, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. "Puedo ver que este es un planeta primitivo. Por esa razón enviaron a ese inútil saiyajin de clase baja para conquistarlo."

"..."

"Pequeña criatura voladora", me dijo alzando la voz, "deseo informarte que estás frente al más grande emperador del universo, tu señor Freezer."

"Oh", fue lo único que pude decir. Realmente parecía muy confiado en pretender ser superior a los demás""

"Ahora comprendo todo", dije viendo de reojo a Mewtwo, quien, entendiendo, casi me fulmina con la mirada.

"¿Comprendes qué?", me preguntó.

"Nada, nada", le contesté moviendo los brazos. "Oye, tranquilo viejo."

"Bfff."

"En fin", dijo Rosa, "como decía, entonces él continuó hablando...

"Sin embargo, esto es muy extraño", dijo Freezer, "al divisar la Tierra desde el espacio, fui víctima de una anomalía al cruzar la atmósfera y he caído sin poder controlar mi nave."

"..."

"Pero bueno, no importa demasiado, una vez que el saiyajin regrese a la Tierra, podré usar su nave para volver a mi planeta. Además, puedo sobrevivir en el espacio sin problemas."

"..."

"Mientras tanto", se elevó un poco, "creo que podré divertirme un poco con las patéticas criaturas de este mundo. El maldito se llevará una grata sorpresa cuando se entere de que todos los terrícolas han sido exterminados."

"¿Qué?", grité acercándome. "¿Qué vas a hacerle a los humanos?"

"Lo que no te incumbe, molesto animal."

"No, no puedes lastimarlos, no puedes hacer eso, es malo."

"Ha, ha, ¿y quién eres tú para interponerte en mi camino?"

"Yo...yo..."

"No me digas que planeas lastimarme. Puedo ver sin usar el rastreador, que tu nivel de pelea debe ser el suficiente como para acabar con un bebé terrícola. No me digas que con eso piensas detenerme."

"Yo...yo voy a proteger la Tierra."

"Eso...ha, me gustaría verte intentarlo", y se me acercó amenazante, tal y como acostumbra a hacerlo Freezietwo. Yo tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza mientras lo miraba avanzar hacia mí. Por una parte me sentía feliz, él se acercaba a mí voluntariamente; pero la otra parte sabía que no lo hacía para que fuéramos amigos.

Cerré los ojos aterrada, pensando en que moriría ese día, sin poder haber encontrado nunca el amor verdadero. Pero, cuando me di cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que todavía seguía viva, abrí los ojos y lo miré.

Él estaba ahí, también viéndome con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro."

Por un momento pensé en que de alguna manera, Mewtwo había heredado movimientos, ademanes, cosas de su padre y que todo eso, al verlo en él, me hacía creer más y más en la historia.

""Eres una criatura graciosa, pequeño pokémon", dijo Freezer acariciándome la cabeza. "Pero no permitiré que nada ni nadie en el universo me hable de esa manera." Y sin otra palabra me pateó con tal fuerza, que mi cuerpo hizo un enorme agujero en la tierra y ahí me quedé.

De haber sido un pokémon normal, en ese momento habría muerto sin remedio. Pero bueno, no lo soy y aun así no me sentía bien.

Miré hacia arriba con el cuerpo muy lastimado. Él estaba flotando, riéndose de mí y de lo que me había hecho. Sé que me hizo daño, pero de todas maneras algo en mí seguía queriéndolo, quería tener algo de él, algo suyo en mí."

"Y ese algo fui yo", dijo Mewtwo como un mago en plena función.

"Silencio, Freezietwo."

"Vamos, ¿vas a contarle cómo me hicieron?", preguntó el poniéndose de pie otra vez. "No crees que podrías aniquilar la inocencia de la chiquilla?"

Yo miré hacia otro lado y carraspeé. Bueno, quería conocer a Mewtwo, pero el enterarme con detalles de cómo había sido concebido por Freezer y una mew...bueno, no me sentía a gusto con ser el público de semejante descripción.

"Por qué aniqui...ani...¿qué dijiste?", preguntó ella a su hijo, quien se dirigió a la cocina una vez más.

"Aniquilar", contestó él sin ánimo.

"Eso, ¿por qué a-ni-qui-la-ría la inocencia de la humana? Es un acto de amor."

"Eso pregúntaselo a ella", dijo y después me miró. "¿Quieres escuchar con lujo de detalles como fui concebido?"

"Bueno...eh..."

"Yo ya escuché la historia, yo ya tengo el trauma, hehe."

"Eh..."

"No seas tonta", me dijo con un tono más relajado. "No pasó gran cosa entre estos dos, al menos no fue como lo que transmiten en televisión a las tres de la madrugada."

"¿Tú...ves esas películas a esa hora?", le pregunté y él sólo carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado.

"..."

"Bueno, pero falta la gran batalla y la aparición de Palkia y Dialga.", dijo Rosa.

"¿También están metidos en este asunto?", pregunté.

"Todo el mundo está metido en este asunto", me contestó Mewtwo. "Fue un escándalo entre los pokémon legendarios. Por poco más y se convertía en reality show."

"Uh..."

"Pero bueno, deja que ella te cuente."

"Bien", dijo la mew, "en ese momento, cuando él me atacó, lo vi reírse y alejarse, así que no vi más opción que detenerlo. Iba a destruir a los humanos y en ese momento la única que podía hacer algo, era yo.

Me elevé hasta alcanzarlo y le lancé el ataque más poderoso que tenía. Él cayó, ya que la sorpresa fue grande y se perdió entre los árboles del bosque. Me sentía triste, lo había lastimado y hasta pensé en que lo había asesinado...sin poder ser su amiga o...bueno, pero cuando estaba pensando en eso, se levantó y vino directo hacia mí.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?, insecto", me dijo con furia. "¿Acaso quieres morir?"

"No lastimes a la gente, por favor", le pedí. "Los humanos son débiles, ellos no podrán defenderse."

"De eso se trata. Me divertiré un poco con los terrícolas para que el maldito saiyajin pueda ver lo que sucede cuando se meten con el gran Freezer."

"No, por favor, no lo hagas."

"¿Y quién eres tú para ordenarme?", e intentó patearme otra vez, sin embargo yo me tele transporté lejos de su pie y seguí suplicando.

Pero él estaba enfurecido y comenzó a lanzar ataques tras de mí. Como yo podía cambiar de posición muy rápido, ninguno me hizo daño y pude mantenerme con vida.

"Te lo pido por favor, lo lastimes a la gente."

"¡Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie!", gritó, pero yo continué con mi súplica.""

"Ya veo", dije mirando a Mewtwo. "No hay duda, eres su hijo."

"Ha, ha, muy graciosa, chiquilla insolente."

"¿Ves? Tienes el mismo ademán orgulloso y soberbio."

"Eso no te importa", y se sentó a la mesa luego de dejar su taza en el lavabo.

"Por favor, no interrumpan la historia", pidió Rosa, "quiero contarla bien."

"Lo siento."

"Está bien, como decía, Freezer continuó atacándome sin cesar y yo no podía hacer nada más que huir."

""¡Ven acá, maldito animal!", me decía sin compasión.

"No, vas a lastimar a los humanos, no puedo permitirlo."

"Agh, ni los saiyajin son así de molestos, insecto."

"No me llames así, por favor, no entiendes que tú...", y no pude continuar, no podía decirle así como así lo que sentía. Él quería matarme, hacerme pedazos y sólo por diversión, pero en el fondo de mí algo seguía queriéndolo, necesitaba estar con él, ansiaba más que nada en el mundo poder...amarlo."

...

"Uh...", dijo Mewtwo, "prepárate para el relato pornográfico"

"Eh...yo no sé si..."

"Ha", se rió, "ya te dije que no pasó gran cosa, ¿por qué te ruborizas? No pensé que todavía fueras tan niña. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"A-algunos."

"¿Algunos qué?"

"¡Ya cállense!", exclamó Rosa. "No usen palabras que no entiendo."

"Ha, y aun así mantienes fluida la narración. ¿Quién te entiende?"

"Mh...", se enojó ella, pero continuó. "Cuando Freezer estaba en el aire, entonces de repente salte sobre él y me puse al frente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos...¡Oh! ¡Era tan lindo!

Pero en ese momento traté de que no se notara cuanto lo amaba, así que sólo utilicé mis poderes sobre él. Lo detuve, mantuve sus músculos quietos para que no me atacara y no intentara matar a los humanos.

"!¿Qué me estás haciendo, maldito insecto?!"

"Sólo necesito que te quedes quieto, por favor."

"¡Suéltame en este instante! No comprendo que está pasando, ¿cómo es que puedes suprimir mis poderes?"

En realidad apenas pude, mis fuerzas no eran tan grandes como las suyas y lo único que hice fue usar mis poderes psíquicos para confundir su mente un momento y que así no pudiera moverse. Así pude mantenerlo quieto y con menos poderes para defenderse.

Me acerqué muy lento hasta él, hasta quedar frente a su rostro. Estaba tan enojado, tenía el mismo rostro de Freezietwo cuando esta de malas. Pero aun así me parecía adorable.

Puse mi cabeza junto a la suya y así me quedé un momento.

"Suéltame, maldito animal. ¿Qué humillación es esta? Desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo si es que valoras tu vida"

"Valoro mucho mi vida, pero más lo haría si pudiera pasarla contigo."

"¿Q-qué?"

"Yo sé que es muy repentino, que apenas nos conocemos. Puedo leer tu mente, se que te llamas Freezer y que buscas venganza contra una criatura a la que llamas saiyajin, ¿no es asi? Él te hizo esto en el cuerpo y acabó con tu orgullo."

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?"

"Ya te dije, soy un pokémon."

"..."

"Pero lo que te quiero decir es que, a pesar de que quieres destruir el mundo y a todos los humanos, yo... bueno, te vi y..."

"..."

"Yo te quiero, Freezer"

"¿Qué?"

"Que te quiero, pero sé que no podremos estar juntos. Ahora sé lo que sucederá, vendrán a ponerte en tu lugar. Tú no perteneces a este mundo, no puedes estar aquí, es un error y pronto te irás. Volverás a tu mundo y encontrarás a ese saiyajin, lo sé."

"..."

"Y como no te veré más, no podré vivir tranquila sabiendo que... sabiendo que el único ser al que he amado de verdad se ha ido."

"Tú", me dijo casi con horror, "tú estás demente, no estás en tu sano juicio. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! Desaparece de mi vista con los terrícolas y todo este maldito planeta."

"Lo siento Freezer, pero no te puedo permitir eso. Nos queda muy poco tiempo, pronto te irás de mi lado para siempre."

"..."

"Quiero que sepas que te amo y es por eso que... que hago esto", y entonces me concentré, lo abracé suavemente y me quedé a su lado, sintiendo su respiración en todo mi cuerpo. Yo comencé a brillar y después él y luego nuestro brillo, los dos juntos, fuimos más hermosos que todas las estrellas y la luna que tanto le gusta a Freezietwo.

Fui absorbiendo cada momento, sentí su cuerpo a mi lado y junté nuestras almas en una sola por un instante mágico. Recuerdo que todo fue perfecto, hermoso. Me sentía tan feliz, lo amaba como nunca había amado y le entregué mi amor como pude."

...

"¿Quieres que te explique la parte biológica de este asunto?", me preguntó Mewtwo de repente. Yo estaba muy concentrada en la historia. "¿O quieres quedarte con la idea de las "partículas privadas brillantes y voladoras"?"

"Uh...eh..."

"¡Freezietwo! ¡No interrumpas!"

"Oh, perdón, pero creí que necesitaba una explicación lógica, es decir...vamos, ambos brillaban y de la nada fui procreado. Eso no tiene sentido."

"No Mewtwo", le dije, "está bien, algún día lo entenderé"

"Como quieras", se arriscó de hombros y Rosa continuó.

...

""¿Qué me estás haciendo?", preguntó Freezer aún brillando. "¡¿Qué pretendes?!"

"Quiero tener algo tuyo dentro de mí, quiero recordarte por siempre, quiero amarte por el resto de la eternidad"

"¡Oh, por favor!", bufó pensando en que yo era...como es esa palabra que se usa para..."

"Cursi", dijo Mewtwo desde lejos.

"Oh, sí eso, eso pensó de mí."

"¿Y quién no?"

"Entonces lo dejé hablar solo", continuó, "y sólo me concentré en tenerlo, hasta que mis energías se acabaron.

Me miró un momento y yo a él. Me aleje un poco y le sonreí, sintiendo que esto, esa unión con él era lo que siempre deseé en toda mi vida.

Pero mientras yo pensaba eso, él me lanzó un ataque y caí en el mismo agujero que hice antes. Me miró con odio y aterrizó sobre mí, poniendo un pie en mi estómago.

"¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, insecto?"

"N-nada...sólo quería unirme a ti."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?", me pisó más fuerte y grité de dolor. "¿Qué quieres decir con que querías unirte a mí? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Con quién piensas que estás hablando? ¿Crees que permitiría que alguien como tú me humille de esa manera?"

"No, yo sé que eres orgulloso...por favor, no me mates, yo... yo te..."

"Adelante, di lo que sientes por mí, adelante, dilo y ya no veras la luz del sol"

"Por...por favor..."susurré casi sin aire. "Sólo quería sentir de verdad... de verdad el amor. Sólo quiero tenerte, quiero conservarte para siempre...porque no nos volveremos a ver, tú debes irte..."

"Silencio, gusano", y más fuerte me pisó. En ese momento creí que iba a morir, cuando de repente escuché una voz muy fuerte desde el cielo.

Freezer también escuchó y ambos miramos hacia arriba. Eran dos voces, Dialga y Palkia.

Supe entonces que todo había llegado a su fin.

...

**Nota de autor:**

**De verdad, ¿ nadie notó que escribí "seagull" en lugar de "wingull?**

**Insisto, no estaba ebria cuando escribí esto, pero...** **¿"partículas privadas brillantes y voladoras"? Está bien...vamos que la historia continúa.**

**Uh, bien, supongo que es todo por hoy.**

**Coman todos sus vegetales**

**Carpe Diem.**


	4. Arceus

Arceus

Llegaron hasta nosotros y miraron a Freezer con mucho odio. Él dejó de pisarme y se les acercó. En ese momento pude respirar otra vez.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?"

"Soy Dialga, señor del tiempo"

"Y yo Palkia, amo del espacio"

"..."

"Freezer, estás aquí por un error nuestro, una distorsión entre el espacio- tiempo de este universo y el tuyo. Haz cruzado la barrera de ambos mundos."

"..."

"Haz caído en el lugar equivocado."

"¿Qué quieren decir con eso?"

"La anomalía de la que fuiste víctima cuando llegaste a la Tierra se debió a la formación de un agujero en la dimensión del tiempo y espacio que te trasladó de tu universo, en donde existía todo lo que conocías, a este, un planeta en donde coexisten humanos y pokémon y en donde nunca encontrarás al saiyajin que buscas ni a ninguno de los que lucharon por hacerte esto", y ambos señalaron su cuerpo y las partes metálicas que tenía.

"¿Eso qué significa?"

"Que hemos venido a regresarte a tu mundo, al lugar a donde correspondes."

"..."

"Todo lo que has vivido aquí se perderá en tu memoria. No sabrás lo que son los pokémon ni tu encuentro con mew ni con nosotros. Tampoco recordarás la existencia de los universos paralelos en los que habitamos. Sólo sabrás de tus absurdas aspiraciones a gobernar el universo."

Entonces el cuerpo de Freezer comenzó a brillar con mucha fuerza mientras se elevaba del suelo. Su nave desapareció y el río quedó tal y como estaba antes de que él llegara. Yo sabía que el tiempo se había terminado.

"Regresarás a tu mundo", dijo Palkia.

"En el momento en que tú, ahora acompañado de tu padre, decides ir a la Tierra en busca del saiyajin.", siguió Dialga. "No revelaremos tu destino ya que eso no es de nuestra incumbencia."

"Eso lo descubrirás tú solo, en el momento final de tu existencia, cuando el peso de tus errores fulmine tu alma."

"Es hora de que partas, Freezer, destructor de mundos."

"¡Esperen!", grité justo antes de que todo acabara. "Por favor, quiero despedirme de él"

"No nos parece correcto"

"Pero es que..."

"Él te olvidará, de nada sirve querer demostrarle algo de afecto"

"Yo sé, pero..."

"Silencio, insecto", me dijo Freezer mirándome de reojo. Creo que había entendido toda la conversación de Dialga y Palkia y estaba listo para irse. "Más te vale mantenerte lejos de mí. Mi última acción en este mundo puede ser precisamente hacerte desaparecer."

"Pero es que yo te...", y no pude continuar. Los poderes de los otros pokémon se hicieron más grandes y de repente Freezer había desaparecido.

Miré hacia abajo y noté que el agujero que yo había hecho con mi cuerpo al caer ya no estaba y que mis heridas estaban casi sanas.

"Mew...o como te haces llamar, Rosa", dijo Dialga.

"¿Qué quieren?", sollocé. Me sentía tan triste, mi único amor en el mundo se había ido para siempre. No quería verlos, sólo quería que se fueran y que nunca se aparecieran cerca de mí.

"Sabemos lo que has hecho", me dijo Palkia.

"¿Eh?"

"Sabemos lo que hiciste antes de que el destructor de mundos regresara a su universo."

"¿Qué?"

"Mew, hija de Arceus...", dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Sabemos sobre lo que hiciste, sabemos sobre la vida que ahora está creciendo dentro de ti."

"Yo...", me abracé el vientre y me alejé de ellos. En ese momento sentí mucho miedo, imaginé que podrían lastimarme o algo peor.

"Esa criatura no puede existir", sentenciaron y comencé a llorar.

"¿Pero qué están diciendo? No pueden quitármelo, ¡es mío!"

"Es un hijo ilegitimo, no hecho con amor, no es un consentimiento de la sabiduría de Arceus. Un ser como ese no puede existir. No puede haber una criatura de dos mundos distintos, es inconcebible."

"¡Por favor, no!", me alejé más. "No me lo quiten, yo lo amo, ¡es mi hijo!"

"Lo sentimos, pero no podemos permitir que algo así suceda, es una anomalía que debe ser eliminada.""

...

En ese momento miré a Mewtwo. Se había quedado cabizbajo, tal vez pensando en el instante en que su vida corrió peligro, cuando apenas era una pequeña célula desarrollándose en el cuerpo de Rosa. Pero también pensé que lo que más podría afectarle era el hecho de que su existencia fuera tan sólo un evento extraño, una ruptura en el ciclo de la vida. Tal vez le entristecía el hecho de no haber nacido con amor, sino siendo un hijo ilegitimo.

Esa era su tristeza, lo vi en su mirar, en cómo se volteó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y en cómo, con un relajo fingido, le pidió a la mew continuar con el relato.

...

""Ambos querían acabar con la vida del amor que sentía por Freezer, así que huí lo más rápido que pude, me alejé y lloré.

"¡Es mío!", les grité. "¡Es mío, es mi hijo!"

"¡Él no puede existir!"

"No me importa, ¡yo lo amo!"

"¡Mew!"

"¡No!", les dije y de repente estaba en otro lugar, estaba frente a Arceus.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?", me preguntó de una manera amable y tranquila.

"Freezer vino y yo...yo me enamoré...yo quería tenerlo y entonces..."

"Ahora tienes un hijo suyo en tu vientre."

"..."

"Mew...Rosa, pequeña, él no te amó y lo sabes bien, tú forzaste la situación, contra su voluntad él entregó parte de su ser para engendrar a la criatura. El ser que nacerá siempre tendrá ese vacío en su corazón, siempre tendrá una falta de amor que fue concebida en este momento. Entiende que lo mejor es..."

"¡No! No permitiré que lo lastimen. No me importa que no sea de este mundo, estoy dispuesta a darle todo el amor que no tendrá de su padre, todo lo que él necesite. Lo haré feliz, le enseñaré todo lo que sé."

"Esa criatura está destinada a traer horror al mundo."

"No, no lo permitiré."

"Rosa, entiende que no puedes tener a ese hijo, estás rompiendo con el ciclo de la naturaleza, estás destruyendo las bases de la vida. Causarás un desequilibrio, el mundo se verá afectado. Esa criatura no es de este mundo, siempre tendrá algo distinto. No será humano ni pokémon, será un paria entre los seres vivos, entiéndelo por favor."

"Yo le enseñaré a hacer el bien, será pacífico, será bueno y feliz. Lo prometo, Arceus. Por favor, permíteme tenerlo"

Y se quedó en silencio. Dialga y Palkia se mantenían lejos, junto a las otras fuerzas de la vida en cuerpos de pokémon. Todos me miraban y se susurraban cosas. Entonces el gran dios se levantó de su lugar y se elevó un poco.

"Permitiré que se desarrolle dentro de ti", me dijo y yo sonreí feliz. "Sin embargo, temo informarte que sólo será durante un tiempo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tu hijo está destinado a parecerse a su padre, no sólo en la forma de ser. Será más grande que tú y tu cuerpo no podrá soportarlo."

"Entonces...¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Los humanos, ellos desean traer a la vida a la criatura más fuerte que haya pisado esta tierra. Hace unos días uno de los tuyos se me acercó y me dijo haber visto actividad humana en la jungla. Buscaban los indicios de un mew para poder recrear la vida a partir de él."

"..."

"Iba a castigar a los humanos por tal osadía usando algún poder de la naturaleza. Una tormenta, el caos, la aniquilación. Sin embargo, ahora que tú tienes aquí una manzana de la discordia, no tengo porqué ensuciarme las manos como tampoco uno de tus hermanos legendarios."

"Espera", dijo alguien desde lejos. "Arceus, ¿planeas permitir que la criatura se desarrolle con los humanos como un proyecto para traer mal al mundo?"

"¡Eso es un castigo que los humanos no se han buscado! ¡Este conflicto fue desencadenado por Mew, ella debe sufrir la pena de su error, no ellos!"

"Es completamente injusto. Esa criatura debe desaparecer de este mundo en ese momento, no debe existir un ser como él. Acabará con todo como planeaba hacerlo su padre. No se puede permitir que la semilla del mal germine en la Tierra"

"Él no es una semilla del mal", susurré, pero nadie me escuchó.

Los gritos continuaban, todos querían acabar con mi hijo. Yo lloré en el suelo, sola, sin que alguien decidiera apoyarme. Cómo quise que su padre estuviera conmigo, cómo quería que realmente él me hubiera amado. Pero no era así, Freezietwo iba a nacer como un ser sin amor y todo era mi culpa, porque Freezer no quería, porque cometí el peor de los pecados.

"¿Qué peor castigo puede recibir Mew", dijo Arceus, "que el hecho de poder ver cómo su hijo se transforma en un monstruo entre los humanos y no poder hacer nada al respecto?"

"..."

"Me encargaré de que los humanos responsables de su vida sean seres que con su sacrificio permitan el equilibrio en la existencia."

"Eso no tiene sentido", reclamó alguien.

"Hay leyes de la naturaleza que van a cumplirse en algún momento y el hecho de hacer este plan no afectará de una manera muy alarmante. Ellos piensan de todas maneras jugar a ser dioses y les demostraré que eso no les corresponde, que los humanos no son seres creadores de vida sin amor. No dejaré que se cometa tal osadía."

"..."

"Su misma creación acabará con ellos. Ellos querían jugar a ser Dios y precisamente en este momento la lección descansa en el cuerpo de Rosa. No se puede pedir algo más exacto y certero al Universo. El monstruo estará liberado para sufrir y hacer sufrir con cada acción que haga, destruyendo poco a poco el alma de su madre."

"..."

"Ambos aprenderán su lección y algún día llegará el momento en que podrán estar juntos. Pero él no tendrá derecho al amor, su propio ser se lo impedirá"

Todos se quedaron en silencio y después yo me fui. Me refugié sola en las montañas y lloré por el destino de mi hijo y por todo lo que había hecho.

Cuando él comenzó a crecer, entonces otra vez tuve que ir con Arceus para que los humanos que pretendían crear vida por fin vieran resultados en sus experimentos.

Cuando mi hijo abandonó mi cuerpo, la criatura que ellos esperaban por fin podía desarrollarse. Y en ese momento me despedí de él, le dije que lo amaba y me fui, lejos y sola..."

...

Rosa acabó su relato con una sensación de tristeza general. Mewtwo no se veía bien, le afectaba el hecho de ser el centro de un conflicto tan grande.

Yo seguía en mi silla, sin saber qué decir, sin saber si ponerme de pie y consolarlos a ambos o quedarme callada. Tenía miedo de meter la pata en un asunto delicado. Miré al techo, a la pared, a todas partes mientras decidía mis siguientes movimientos, pero en vez de eso, Mewtwo se puso de pie, respiró profundo y luego caminó.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...", aplaudió un par de veces. "Ya basta de lamentos, estamos todos vivos...menos Freezer claro, pero no es nuestra culpa."

"..."

"Lo pasado ya se fue, estamos aquí y es lo que importa, ¿no?"

"Así es", asentí. Me sentía bien al pensar que de alguna manera él era lo suficientemente maduro como para dejar las cosas en el pasado. ¿O lo suficientemente orgulloso? Tal vez podría estar ocultando sus sentimientos, quien sabe.

Pero haya sido madurez u orgullo, Rosa saltó a su cabeza diciendo que así era, que las cosas habían cambiado y que ahora estaban juntos.

"Demasiado juntos para mi gusto, pedazo de animal", contestó él tomándola de la cola y quitándosela de encima. En ese momento recordé que la relación de este par no era la de una madre e hijo normales, sino una tensión familiar constante.

"¡Pero Freezietwo! ¿Por qué sigues tratándome tan mal?"

"Ha, ¿y todavía preguntas?"

"Ya verás como algún día admitirás que me quieres y no lo podrás negar."

"Eso será el día en que Freezer llegue a esta casa con un juego de tazas de porcelana y té verde, para pasar la tarde conversando sobre el último escándalo de la farándula."

Ella lo miró un momento largo y luego lo golpeó con la cola en la cabeza.

"¡No me gusta que hables así!"

"Porque no entiendes el sarcasmo, ¿verdad?"

"...", la pequeña hizo un puchero y lo golpeó otra vez. "Eres tan cruel, Freezietwo. Tienes todas las cosas malas que Freezer tenía. ¿No pudiste parecerte un poco a mí?"

"Así es la vida, ¿no?", contestó él extendiendo los brazos como quien dice: _Aquí me tienes, disfruta de tu hijo defectuoso._

"Mh...", murmuró ella. "Pero en fin, vine a visitarte porque quiero prepararte un poco de una comida especial que aprendí hace poco."

"¿Otra de tus comidas?", preguntó él con desgano.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?", me acerqué.

"La última vez que cocinó en esta casa...bueno, el baño quedó inutilizable durante una semana y no querrás saber los detalles del funcionamiento de mi sistema digestivo."

"No gracias."

Pero, ignorándonos por completo y sin prestar atención más que a su desaforada alegría, Rosa se dirigió a la cocina de Mewtwo para comenzar a buscar todos los elementos que necesitaba. Sin embargo, al poco rato notó que algo hacía falta, así que, tras despedirse apresuradamente de mí, voló hacia el horizonte. Según ella, iría en busca de cierta baya indispensable para su receta.

"Moriré", comentó Mewtwo mirando por la ventana. Yo me asomé también para disfrutar un poco de la puesta de sol. Nunca imaginé que vería una acompañada de mi clon favorito.

"He descubierto que los idiotas se entienden entre sí, ¿sabes?", me dijo de repente.

"¿Eh?"

"Tú entendiste a la perfección a Rosa, como si pudieses comprender a los pokémon cuando realmente ella apenas puede comunicarse con los humanos."

"Ha..."

Nos quedamos otra vez en silencio. Afuera el mar se mecía con tranquilidad y las nubes se veían rosadas y esponjosas. Era un paisaje tranquilo, que llamaba a la meditación.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?", dije luego de un rato.

"De que puedes hacer la pregunta, puedes, ahora..."

"El que yo te conteste es otra cosa", completé. "No es necesario que sigas, escribí algo parecido en un fanfic."

"Mh"

"Bueno, lo que quería saber es que...bueno..."

"¿Por qué la odio a pesar de lo que ella sufrió por mí antes de que yo naciera?", murmuró sin apartar los ojos de la línea difusa del horizonte.

"Bueno...sí."

"Uf", suspiró. "La verdad es que...Te diré que ella llegó a esta casa hace un año diciéndome con total alegría que era mi madre y que era hora de ser una familia. Ella pensaba que, de la noche a la mañana yo aceptaría tener una madre así como si nada."

"..."

"Niña...", se volteó y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. Su mirada era melancólica. "Ella no estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, ¿entiendes? Cuando más necesité de apoyo, de una palabra de afecto...de cariño. Cuando más sufrí, cuando peor lo pasé. En todos esos momentos ella no estuvo conmigo."

"..."

"Y entiendo que de alguna manera tenía prohibido verme, pero...pero no era mi culpa, ¡no tenía por qué pagar por cosas que no me correspondían!", dijo con cierto enojo en la voz. "Y después...y después simplemente apareció en mi casa diciendo ser mi madre y pretendiendo olvidar todo."

"..."

"Fue algo que... algo que me hizo sentir aun peor. Yo no puedo olvidar la soledad. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz, que dejen de jugar conmigo, que me dejen hacer mi vida, mi propia vida."

"..."

"Desde siempre he estado solo y creo que me acostumbré."

"Pero entonces...¿ella te molesta?", le pregunté con tristeza. Sin importar los errores cometidos, Rosa era su madre y lo amaba.

"No", me contestó con una sonrisa fingida. "Pero con su sola presencia me recuerda lo que soy. Sólo...el que no debió estar."

"Mewtwo...", susurré. "Pero ella es tu mamá y está arrepentida y...y de todas maneras siento que tú la quieres."

"..."

"No sigas con esto, porque llegará el día en que te arrepentirás de no haberle dicho lo que sentías."

"Mh...", contestó casi sin expresión. "Qué niña más madura."

"¿Vas a hacer algo?"

"Tal vez...¿recuerdas que Arceus dijo que mi propio ser me impediría el amor? Mi propia personalidad, mi forma de ser. Estoy destinado a sufrir y hacer sufrir."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque Arceus lo dijo?"

"..."

"¿No eras tú el pokémon más fuerte del mundo?", me miró. "Porque si vas a dejar que las palabras de Arceus determinen tu vida, entonces lamentaré mucho el haber hecho este viaje. Es decir, ¿vine a ver a un pobre diablo que se deja llevar por las palabras de otro y no al magnánimo pokémon que hizo un torneo y planeó acabar con toda la raza humana, al más puro estilo de Cell?"

Entonces se rió despacio y caminó un poco por la sala, comentando algo sobre Freezer y Cell en el infierno.

"Tal vez...creo que consideraré dejar las cosas atrás de una vez por todas. Creo que es momento de tener una familia . Incompleta, pero familia al fin."

"¿De verdad?"

"Rosa llegará en cualquier momento, ¿quieres acompañarme en mi última cena? Porque estoy seguro de que moriré, la bola de pelo no sabe cocinar para nada"

Había cambiado de tema drásticamente. Su orgullo, siempre latente como su sarcasmo, así que decidí seguir el juego. Además, creo hablaba en serio cuando dijo que pensaba cambiar con Rosa, eso es bueno y alentador. Tal vez por fin iba a ser feliz..

"Eh...no lo sé". De haber sido algo decente, ¡encantada! Pero temía por mi pobre y maltratado colon.

"No te culpo", me dijo. "Yo soy el único que debe soportar sus asquerosos platillos."

"Vamos, no debe ser tan malo."

"¿Ah, no? Te reto niña, a que te quedes y pruebes de su comida."

"..."

"Adelante, si eres tan ruda"

"Yo...eh...", pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi teléfono celular. Era mi padre, quería saber en donde rayos estaba y cuando le contesté que en casa de Mewtwo, seguramente bufó en arameo y me dijo que debía regresar temprano. Aunque claro, lo hizo sin un tono amenazador, así no es mi papá. Sólo estaba preocupado por mí. Sin embargo, Mewtwo no sabía eso, así que le dije que debía irme de inmediato o vendría la policía a buscarme.

"Bien", suspiró, "lárgate y no regreses."

"Pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Mi bote...está roto", y entonces se echó a reír y después me miró.

"¿Acaso fui yo quien te ordenó venir?"

"¿Eh?"

"Es tu viaje, tu bote, tu problema", me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona de esas que siempre he detestado en la gente.

"¡Qué malo eres!", dije dándole la espalda. "¡Por eso en la película 16 tienes voz de mujer y te conviertes en Majin Boo!"

"¡LARGO DE MI CASA!", gritó a todo pulmón y así, sin más, terminé en medio del océano flotando en un par de tablas de regreso a mi hogar. Los pellipers seguían sobre mi cabeza, esperando la hora de mi muerte para la cena, pero los alejé con el único remo que me quedaba.

Miré hacia la isla y allí estaba Mewtwo, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, viendo tranquilamente como comenzaba mi travesía en los dominios de Kraken.

Me sentí tan humillada, con tanta ira en mi interior, que creí que de un instante a otro mi cabello se iba a volver rubio y mis ojos azules. Pero nada sucedió así que, tomando aire para llenar mis pulmones, le grité fuerte y claro:

"¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!", pero en lugar de enojarse, sólo se rió y me apuntó.

"Eso es lo que le dice Gokú al infeliz de mi padre, cuando le entregó un poco de su energía para que sobreviviera a la explosión del planeta Namek, ¿recuerdas?"

"..."

"Y después el muy idiota, en lugar de aprovechar la ayuda, atacó de regreso y por eso casi nos quedamos sin súper saiyajin."

"..."

"Claro que vi la saga completa. Apenas Rosa supo que Freezer era un personaje de Dragon Ball, me obligó a ver la serie sólo por él, ¿qué tal?"

"Por eso tienes los peores defectos de tu padre."

"Por supuesto, adiós", y sin otra palabra cerró la ventana y me dejó a la deriva.

¿Cómo regresé a la playa? Buena pregunta. Ha, los pajarracos que pretendían comerme finalmente terminaron por salvarme la vida. Resulta que, en medio del mar y sin un pedazo de tierra a la vista, ellos bajaron de golpe, me tomaron de la ropa y me llevaron volando hasta la costa.

Ahí, en la arena, todos se lanzaron al suelo y después comenzaron a caminar como si estuviesen ebrios. Movían la cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisieran sacarse algo sobre o dentro de ella. Yo en cambio, cansada, hambrienta y extrañada por su comportamiento, me fui de una vez por todas a mi casa.

Al otro día, sin embargo, cuando desperté, encontré un paquete sobre la mesa del comedor. En un costado había una tarjeta dirigida a mí, es decir, sólo decía mi nombre y nada más.

Como en ese momento no había nadie en casa, rápidamente rompí el papel hasta encontrar frente a mí un pastel. Sí, un pastel que parecía ser de fresa con crema. Se veía delicioso y como aun no tomaba desayuno, decidí que por ese día el primer alimento de la jornada sería ese manjar.

Por poco y me lo como todo. ¡Estaba muy bueno!

Han pasado diez días desde que comí del pastel y mi baño ya no está en condiciones de ser usado. No he ido a trabajar porque mi colon y sistema digestivo en general han pasado a la historia.

Ese pastel...¡ese pastel con efecto retardado! ¡¿Por qué no sospeché antes de su procedencia?!

Bueno, me queda el consuelo de pensar que, seguramente, en este momento, Mewtwo tampoco puede hacer mucho y que su baño una vez más está inutilizable.

...

PD: Acabo de darme cuenta de que al reverso de la tarjeta que venía con el pastel, estaba la firma de Mewtwo. No he dejado de golpearme en la cabeza, facepalm tras facepalm.

PD2: ¡Pero igual me dejó su autógrafo!

Efe- i- ene.

**Nota del autor:**

**Bueno, después de todo no terminé esta historia tan rápido como tenía planeado, pero lo importante es que terminó.**

**Lamento haber cambiado un poco el género de la trama, pero la vida de Mewtwo no es una gran comedia; todos sabemos eso, ¿no?**

**El asunto es que el legendario villano de Dragon Ball resultó ser su padre, pero no lo divulguen demasiado, ya que no quiero ser asesinada ni por Tajiri, ni por Toriyama ni por nadie con suficiente dinero para pagar a unos buenos abogados.**

**No tengo mucho que decir más que dar las gracias por soportar este...no sé cómo llamar a esta completa expresión de falta de cordura cuyo nombre es "¡Ese es mi padre!", pero igual le tengo cariño.**

**Eso, no se me ocurre nada así que hasta aquí lo dejo.**

**Gracias por todo y como siempre...**

**Carpe Diem. **


End file.
